1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present application relates to a calibration method and calibration module thereof for a vibration module, and more particularly, to a calibration method and calibration module thereof capable of detecting a vibration point of a vibration module.
A conventional multi-function speaker includes “2-in-1 Speaker” and “3-in-1 Speaker”. The functions supported by the multi-function speaker may include audio playback, voice playback, and vibration, and thus, the multi-function speaker is also known as a vibration speaker. Due to its low cost and compact size, the vibration speaker is widely used in modern communications appliances.
As to the vibration function, the vibration speaker vibrates according to a vibration signal which may be a sinusoidal signal in a frequency band of 100 Hz-200 Hz. A level of the vibration speaker vibrating varies according to the frequency corresponding to the vibration signal. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a vibration response chart of a vibration speaker, wherein the greater acceleration means the vibration speaker vibrates more heavily. As shown in FIG. 1, the vibration speaker vibrates most heavily at a frequency which is so called a vibration point. Generally, the vibration signal inputted to the vibration speaker would be the frequency corresponding to the vibration point, for achieving the maximum vibration level.
Due to different manufacturing methods and different structures of the vibration speaker, the vibration point of each vibration speaker would vary, however. Besides, the vibration point of the vibration speaker is further changed when the vibration speaker is configured to an electronic device. If the vibration point changes and the frequency corresponding to the vibration signal inputted to the vibration speaker does not accordingly vary, the vibration function of the vibration speaker may be disabled. Thus, how to acquire the vibration point corresponding to each vibration speaker becomes an important issue in the industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Therefore, one objective of the present application is to provide a calibration method and calibration module thereof capable of detecting a vibration point of a vibration module.
One embodiment of the present application discloses a calibration method for a vibration module. The calibration method comprises transmitting a plurality of vibration signals corresponding to a plurality of vibration frequencies to the vibration module; detecting a plurality of input currents or input power level of the vibration module corresponding to the plurality of vibration signals; and computing a vibration point of the vibration module according to the plurality of input currents or input power levels.
Another embodiment of present application further discloses a calibration module for a vibration module. The calibration module comprises a computing unit coupled to the vibration module, for transmitting a plurality of vibration signals corresponding to a plurality of vibration frequencies to the vibration module and computing a vibration point of the vibration module according to a plurality of input currents or input power levels of the vibration module corresponding to the plurality of vibration signals; and a sensing unit coupled to the vibration module, for detecting the plurality of input currents or input power levels.
In view of above-mentioned embodiments, the vibration point of the vibration module is determined according to the input currents or input power levels of the vibration module corresponding to different calibration frequencies. Therefore, the vibration function of the vibration module may be prevented from being disabled due to variations of the vibration point.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.